


Love is a Polaroid

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dirty Talk, Kevin gets kinky, Multi, Non-con mention, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Kevin gets his kink on with his all-too-willing boyfriend.





	Love is a Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> How did we get here...
> 
> S/o to the anons who left requests on the last instalment of Foxy!  
> Requested were (spoiler alerts)(DUH):  
> Orgasm denial, edging for days, overstimulation, spanking, sensory deprivation, cock rings and hate sex. Y'all kinky as FUCK. I love it.
> 
>    
> Note: this is like...5% Kandreil, 15% Kandrew and 80% Kevineil. You'll probably understand when you read it :)

“I’m proposing,” Nicky says, looking around the table, where Neil, Dan and Abby sat. “A rough sex scene.” 

Dan frowns. “That’s all?” 

Nicky clears his throat, flushing. “I mean seriously rough sex. A hate sex scene. That’s why I said Neil and Kevin.” 

Neil bites his lip, heart thumping excitedly. He’d never filmed with Kevin alone before. “So why am I here and not Kevin?” 

“Well,” Nicky frowns. “We know that he isn’t opposed to rough sex.” 

Neil bristles. It isn’t said outright, but he’s not stupid. He can read between the lines. “Because of Riko?” 

Nicky flinches, staring at Neil in horror. “God, no, Neil. There’s a few scenes he’s filmed already and he had to get rough, that’s all. He liked it.” 

“Oh,” Neil frowns. He’d never heard Kevin say anything. “I’m down for anything.” 

Nicky nods. “Okay, so you’ll have to wear lingerie.” 

Neil flushes, staying bring red as Nicky outlines the scene for him.  

“You have to be a bit resistive,” Nicky finishes up. “Not too much though.” 

“If I say no, Kev’s gonna stop,” Neil frowns. It’s been instilled in them by Andrew.  

“You don’t have to say no,” Nicky concedes. “Just some resistance. Are you in?” 

Neil nods excitedly.  

**********

“Nathaniel!” Kevin snarls as he slams the door to the locker room open, storming into the locker room, pissed as he marches right up to his victim. He clutches Neil by his collar, slamming him up to the locker hard.  

Kevin’s still in his full Exy gear, with the exception of his gloves, but Neil’s just in his jersey and shorts, now changing out.  

“Kevin?” Neil asks, eyes wide and innocent.  

Kevin pulls him back and slams him again. “What the fuck was that?” 

Neil blinks owlishly. “What was what?” 

Kevin’s seething, leaning in until their faces are inches apart. “I saw you,” he snarls. “Flaunting your fucking slutty self in front of Jackson. Did you enjoy it? Being a whore for the opposing team’s goalkeeper?” 

Neil turns red, stuttering out - “i-it wasn’t like that, Kev-” 

“Don’t!” Kevin slams his hand next to Neil’s head and he flinches. “Don’t fucking lie to me, whore. Can’t fucking keep it in your pants? You’re disgusting.” 

Neil bites his lip, swallowing thickly, blinking fast. “Kevin-” 

“You’re a disgusting bitch. Bet you would love being a cum dump, wouldn’t you? Fucking nasty. Say you’re a whore. Admit it!” 

“Kevin,” Neil swallows, trying to keep his hips back from the angry man, so he wouldn’t feel his hardening cock. “I’m - I’m not-” 

“Admit it!” Kevin grabs Neil’s hair and yanks and nothing could stop Neil from moaning. Kevin laughs evilly. “See? You’re nothing but a dirty slut.” 

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers. The angry look in Kevin’s green eyes is turning him on so much. “Fuck, Kevin. I’m a whore,” he cries out, thrusting his hips out, looking for purchase. Kevin moves his hips out of reach. “I’m a whore,” he begs. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Kevin snarls. “You’re nasty.” 

Kevin grabs his hair, wrenching Neil over to the bench, practically throwing him over it. “You’re a disgusting slut and do you know what happens to disgusting sluts?” 

Neil shook his head and whimpered. “They get spanked,” Kevin growls, yanking down that back of Neil’s pants, ignoring his protest of ‘wait!’ 

Kevin stills when he sees the black lacy thong, then laughs. Neil’s bright red, trying to curl in on himself, feeling embarrassed.  

“You’re really are a whore,” Kevin utters, before laying a harsh stroke across Neil’s ass cheek.  

Neil squeals, back arching, trying to get away from Kevin’s hand. “Stop, please!” he begs.  

Kevin grabs Neil’s hair, yanking him up. “Take it like the slut you are. You disgust me.” 

He throws Neil back down, smacking him harshly across his next butt cheek. Neil cries out, not believing how hard he was. Kevin lands some more harsh strikes across Neil’s ass, fingers gripping his hip to keep him from moving.  

Neil’s openly sobbing, cock aching, trapped by his lacy underwear. He goes to free it, but Kevin catches him in time, wrenching his arms behind his back.  

He grabs Neil’s thong, ripping it off of him. Neil cries out, but then Kevin’s ripping the fragile lace in half, taking one half to tie Neil’s hands behind his back, before bringing him up and tying the other half tightly around the base of his cock.  

“Sluts don’t get to come when they want,” Kevin growls, and Neil cries out as his balls ache with the inability to come. He pushes Neil back down and deftly undoes his Exy gear, pushing it off until he’s in his jersey and shorts.  

Kevin lays his next smack across Neil’s asshole after parting his luscious cheeks and Neil howls, cock twitching.  

“Fuck!” He cries out at the sudden assault of pleasure.  

Kevin spanks him a few more times across his asshole, before muttering “fuck it”, and pushing down his pants.  

He slides his hard cock into Neil without any warning and Neil cries out. “Wait!” He whimpers. “Fuck, stop, please,” he tries to use his bound hands to stop Kevin but Kevin just smacks his hand away. “It’s too much,” Neil whimpers. “You’re too big, it  _hurts_ , Kevin!” 

“Take it, whore,” Kevin grits out, hips smacking against Neil’s sore asscheeks, sending jolts of pleasure down Neil’s spine.  

Neil can’t stop moaning as Kevin fucks him rough and hard, slamming into his ass and destroying his prostate.  

“Let me cum,” Neil begs, tears wetting his cheeks. “Please, Kevin,” he whimpers, knowing that he could cum untouched from this stimulation alone.  

“Shut up, slut,” Kevin snarls. “Or I’ll shove my underwear in your mouth to keep you quiet.” 

“Promise?” Neil moans out cheekily, and Kevin growls, reaching down for his briefs, balling it up. He reaches forward, pressing it to Neil’s lips.  

“Open your mouth if you want it, bitch,” he bit out and Neil whimpers at the musky scent of Kevin. He opens his mouth and Kevin slides it in, not too far to choke him.  

The taste is so Kevin and it turns Neil on so much. It hurts so much and it’s so good because he wants to come so badly but he can’t, not with the lace tied tightly around the base of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Kevin grounds out, hips thrusting faster into Neil, the hard smacks echoing around the locker room. “I’m gonna come,” he growls, and Neil whimpers around the cloth in his mouth. “I’m gonna come and fill you up like the slut you are.” 

Neil nods rapidly, trying to push back and clench his hole and then Kevin’s coming, orgasm highlighted by short, hard thrusts into Neil’s hole.  

Kevin’s gasping for air, but Neil’s throbbing, every part of him is aching, but it’s all good aches. Kevin pulls out, landing a smack on Neil’s ass again, and Neil arches forward, trying to escape the pain. 

After yanking up his pants roughly, Kevin grabs Neil, pushing him down to splay on the floor, hard cock leaking precum onto his abdomen, hands still tied behind his back, briefs still stuffed in his mouth. 

Kevin nudges Neil’s balls with the tip of his boot, and Neil arches, moaning.  

“Sluts don’t deserve to come,” Kevin spits out angrily, before walking away, leaving Neil trussed up on the floor. 

**********

Wymack ends the scene, and Kevin’s almost back by Neil’s side immediately. He kneels, gently extracting the spit soaked briefs from Neil’s mouth, raising his head to drink some water. 

Neil gulps some down gratefully, coughing slightly as he sits up. Kevin frowns worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

Neil nods, casting a woeful glance down at his throbbing dick. Kevin goes to untie him, when Neil whispers, “wait”. 

Kevin frowns, freezing, meeting Neil’s glance. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Neil says softly, so the crew milling around wouldn’t hear. 

Kevin gulps, looking down at the black lace accentuating the base of Neil’s hard, red cock, before looking back at Neil.  

He doesn’t say anything, but Neil continues. “Does Andrew know?” Kevin nods, flush high in his throat. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Kevin clears his throat, hand coming up to card in Neil’s hair. “You’ve given us so much already,” Kevin whispers. “I didn’t want to take advantage of that. And I didn’t know if you’d want to do it, especially after Andrew said it’s okay if you wanna do it but he didn’t want to be a part of it.” 

Neil’s eyebrows furrows, searching Kevin’s eyes. He’s still tied up, but he isn’t complaining. “You’re my boyfriend too, Kev,” he murmurs, reaching forward and kissing Kevin lightly. “Tell me,” he says against Kevin’s lips. 

Kevin swallows the lump in his throat, and unties the lace around Neil’s cock. He curls his index finger and thumb lightly around Neil’s member and Neil chokes slightly. He leans forward, cheek brushing Neil’s as he murmurs in his ear. 

“I want to edge you for a week,” Kevin says quietly, stroking Neil slowly, lightly. Neil whimpers. “Keep you on the edge, not letting you come. Putting you in a cage so you won’t be tempted to jerk off when I’m not there.” Neil’s forehead falls forward to rest on Kevin’s shoulder as he breathes heavily. “Don’t let you come, but at the end of that week, I want to tie you to our bed, and put a fucking machine in you and a vibrator on your cock. I want you to come until you’re begging me for it to end.” 

His hand tightens fractionally, but Neil’s hips jerk, and he moans. “I just want to sit there, and watch you. You’re so fucking beautiful Neil, can you imagine how you would look after overstimulation? Can you imagine coming ten times before I let you go? The machine would fuck you over and over and over and when you think you’re done, I’d take that dildo out of you and shove my cock so far up your ass –,” Neil cries out as Kevin starts jerking him off roughly. “That you’ll come so hard, you’ll be speaking gibberish.” 

Neil’s moaning loudly, and Kevin barely gets to jerk him three times before he’s whispering softly, “come for me, baby,” and Neil is choking on a cry before he’s coming hard, cum splattering on his chest and over Kevin’s wrist and Kevin continues jerking him until he’s twitching from overstimulation. 

Kevin withdraws his hand, licking Neil’s cum off his wrist, before reaching and untying Neil’s wrists. He helps Neil stand on his shaky legs, pressing a kiss to his lips. At least his boyfriend wasn’t watching him as if he was mental after what he said. 

He turns to go wash up, when Neil clasps a hand around his wrist and yanks him back. Kevin frowns, looking down at his boyfriend. His blue eyes are blazing. “Yes,” Neil says. 

~~~~

“He said yes,” Kevin says to Andrew, still a bit stunned that Neil would agree.  

They were alone in Andrew’s (their) apartment, lounging on the couch, since Neil had gone out to hang with Matt. Andrew looks at Kevin, unamused, an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  

“Did you expect him to say no? He’s a kinky little fuck,” Andrew says, flipping through the channels although they both knew he was going to end up watching Exy anyway.  

Kevin sighs, sinking into the couch. “I don’t know, I feel like he does so much. Asking him to humour me with this feels like I’m taking advantage,” Kevin says softly.  

Andrew looks at him. “Try again.” 

Kevin frowns, thrown. “What?” 

“That’s not the real reason why you didn’t want to ask him,” Andrew responds, going back to flipping through channels.  

Kevin swallows, flushing. Of course Andrew knew. He hated and loved how smart Andrew was. “Andrew,” he stares at the television, unseeing. “I-” 

The words stick in his throat. Andrew finishes it for him. “You’re afraid he’s gonna think you liked what Riko did to you.” 

Kevin pales, his skin feeling too-hot. Only Andrew really knew the details of what Riko did. Neil knew some, but Kevin never went into detail. Didn’t see the need for it.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kevin says hollowly.  

“Do you want me to go into detail?” Andrew says, voice distant. “Want me to talk about how he put a cock ring on you for days? Until you almost had to go the hospital? He whipped you, Kevin. He whipped you, used you and then tied you up without your consent and put vibrator in you for hours. You’re afraid that if Neil found out, he’d think that you liked it.” 

Kevin blinks rapidly. Neither of them realizes that Neil was there until he speaks. “Kevin,” Neil’s voice is quiet, shaking. Kevin startles, looking up at Neil with wide eyes. How did he get in without them hearing? “Kevin,” Neil says again, his voice breaking.  

“I- I don’t like it,” Kevin whispers quickly. “Didn’t,” he amends. “I didn’t like it.” 

Neil looks exasperated. “I know, smart ass.” He comes over and lands himself in Kevin’s lap, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder. Kevin relaxes into his embrace. “I just wish Riko was dead.” 

“We all do,” Andrew comments, finally choosing ESPN and settling down to watch a game.  

Neil pulls back, looking Kevin in the eyes. “It’s still yes, okay? If you want to do it, then I do too.” 

“If you say no, I’m stopping,” Kevin responds. 

Andrew casts an amused glance at him, but doesn’t say anything.  

“You won’t be able to do any scenes for that week,” Kevin says to Neil who shrugs.  

“That’s fine. I didn’t have one anyway.” 

Kevin pulls Neil forward and kisses him.  

* * *

Approximately one day later, Neil starts to regret everything. 

Kevin’s taken his time with him tying him up with silk cloths, not-so easily broken, but still able to be torn. He’s had Neil on edge for about an hour when Neil starts to beg. 

His cock his hard against his abdomen, limbs starfished across the bed tied to the bedposts. Kevin’s fingers are deep in Neil’s ass, and there’s a tight black cock ring adorning the base of Neil’s cock and his balls. 

“Kevin,” Neil gasps. His hair is matted to his forehead, and his eyes are shining bright with unshed tears. “Please,” he whispers as he cranes his neck up to plead with Kevin. “Please, it  _hurts_ ,” he whimpers, head tossed back and pushing against Kevin’s probing fingers. 

Kevin’s unbelievably hard, it’s amazing how beautiful Neil looks, his entire body shining with sweat, cock twitching, precum pooling at the tip and dripping onto his heaving abdomen. He looks like he’s right on the edge of a cliff, just teetering, and Kevin’s the one who’s holding him back. Kevin feels invincible. 

He prods at Neil’s prostate and Neil cries out, hips arching as he for relief, and Kevin knows that if he removes the cock ring, Neil would come in a second.  

He extracts his fingers as Neil gasps for air. “Kevin,” he keens, blinking at the ceiling and tugging at his restraints. Kevin knows that Neil could get out of them if he wanted to. “Kevin, I need to come.” 

“Remember what I said?” Kevin lowers his voice and he sees goosebumps trailing down Neil’s side. “Sluts don’t get to come.” 

Neil bites down on his bottom lip, visibly trembling as Kevin moves to straddle his waist. Kevin leans forward, resting his palms on Neil’s chest, thumbing his nipples. Neil’s hips jerk. 

“Kevin,” he whispers, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “Kevin, I can’t, I need – I –” he moans as Kevin rolls their hips together, hard cocks rubbing. 

“Neil,” Kevin says quietly. “What’s your safeword?” 

Neil stares at him, his mind clouded over with lust. Kevin asks him again, and Neil blinks a few times, struggling to grasp reality. “No,” he whispers, then adds just as quickly. “I’m not using it, I just – I,” he turns his head to the side when Kevin continues rolling their hips together, burying his groans in his bicep as he shudders.  

“I know exactly what you need,” Kevin croons, and Neil barely has time to react before Kevin’s raising his hips a bit and sinking down onto Neil’s glass-hard erection. 

“Fuck!” Neil cries out, hips arching off the bed into Kevin’s tight heat, head thrown back. “Fuck! Kevin, fuck,” he sobs, and Kevin could feel Neil’s hard cock twitching inside of him. 

“Do you like this?” Kevin growls, rocking his hips on Neil’s cock. Neil cries, hands curling into fists. “Being used for my pleasure only, slut? Me just getting off and then leaving you here? You’re like a fucking sex toy,” Kevin says and Neil whimpers. 

“Yes,” Neil whispers, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Please, Kevin, I can’t-” 

“You know your safeword,” Kevin says as he rocks harder on Neil’s cock, wrapping a hand around his own cock and jerking himself. Fuck, he’s so close. Seeing Neil like this is sending him over the edge too quickly.  

Neil doesn’t say anything else, just squeezes his eyes shut and tries to manage a few weak thrusts up into Kevin’s tight hole. Kevin knows this is the second time Neil’s topping, and it looks like it’s blowing the red head’s mind. 

“Fuck,” Kevin whispers. “I’m going to come.” 

Neil’s eyes open quickly and he cranes his neck up to look at Kevin fisting his cock hard as he rides Neil. “Yes,” Neil moans, “yes.” 

Kevin sees stars as he comes, and Neil  _wails_  at the feeling of Kevin’s asshole clenching around his overstimulated cock. He’s sobbing and Kevin rises quickly, Neil’s cock still standing at attention, almost purple.  

“Please, Kevin,” Neil begs. “Please, please, please, please,  _please_.” 

Kevin gasps for air, still trying to recover from his orgasm, sitting next to Neil and rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“You’re literally going to give me blue balls,” Neil whimpers. “Kevin, I’m serious. Are they blue yet?” He raises his head, trying to see his cock. 

Kevin laughs. “Shh,” he whispers, lying next to Neil and turning his head to face him. Neil looks at him with watery blue eyes and Kevin kisses him. “You have two choices,” Kevin says quietly. “You can come now, and we call off our week experiment. Or I’ll stay with you here until you calm down a bit and we’ll take a cold shower together. Either way, I won’t mind, Neil. You’ve been amazing. It’s your call.” 

Neil swallows, looking down at his poor cock and groaning. He kisses Kevin again, sighing. “Bring ice water. Little Neil’s just as stubborn as I am.” 

Kevin winces, but goes anyway. 

~~~~

“I have a surprise,” Kevin coos. It’s the third day into their fun experiment, and Neil’s trussed up, on his knees, arms pulled between his legs, wrists and ankles bound together.  

“Great,” Neil mumbles sarcastically. Kevin whacks him on his ass, and he moans, rocking back. 

His cock is hanging limp, bound by a plastic cock cage, something Kevin acquired after he found Neil hard and aching in the shower, mere seconds away from jerking off. Neil’s wearing stockings, see-through white nylons with lacy edges, and a lace garter belt. 

All in all, he looks fucking  _edible_. 

He’d surprised Kevin that morning with the lingerie, so Kevin’s returning the favour. 

“Don’t be rude,” Kevin reprimands. “It’s your favourite.” 

He brandishes a glass dildo, waving it in Neil’s sight. It’s clear and has light pink ridges wrapped around it, and Neil chokes on a laugh. 

“Is that the dildo you stole from Foxy?” he chuckles. “I was wondering if we’d ever see it again.” 

“I plead the fifth,” Kevin laughs. “Although I do have the vibrator as well,” Kevin smiles, knowing Neil would connect the dots. 

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, and his caged cock jerks slightly. “Kevin,” he moans, and Kevin remembers Matt using a similar dildo on Neil for a scene, and he also remembers how Neil had reacted to a vibrator being pressed against the dildo. He’d completely lost it. 

“Kevin, please,” Neil whimpers. “What did I do for you to torture me like this?” 

“Well,” Kevin says thoughtfully as he lubes up the dildo and presses the bulbous head to Neil’s winking hole. “For starters, you act like a whore, so you’ve gotta get treated like one.” 

Neil yells as he shoves the dildo in with one full thrust, the ridges raking against his prostate. Kevin yanks it back out, and Neil curses.  

“Also, how can you be so fucking sexy?” Kevin demands. “I just want to hold you down and fuck you for  _days_.” 

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Neil gasps out, “and have  _you_  looked in a mirror recently?” 

“Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere, honey pot,” Kevin murmurs, caressing Neil’s ass cheek before landing a hard slap on it that echoes throughout the room. 

Neil groans, and Kevin looks admiringly at the red handprint blooming on Neil’s pale ass. He shoves the dildo back into Neil, and Neil chokes, his cock twitching, a long clear line of precum dripping slowly to the bed. 

“Kevin,” he whimpers. “Kevin, fuck, just get on with it.” 

“Mmm,” Kevin ignores him, admiring how the glass rests snugly between Neil’s ass cheeks. “It’s uneven,” he says to himself, before spanking Neil on the other ass cheek without warning. 

“Fuck!” Neil shrieks, more precum dripping to join the small pool on the bed. 

“Look at you,” Kevin says, pressing a finger to the tip of Neil’s cock, catching a bead of precum. Neil jolts. “You’re dripping like the slut you are.” 

“Kevin,” Neil chokes out. “ _Please_.” 

“Just say the word,” Kevin reminds him. “Until then,” Kevin turns on the vibrator and presses it to the base of the glass dildo. “You’re  _my_  bitch.” 

Neil  _howls_. He jerks his hips forward trying to get away from the sensations, and Kevin could see that he’s full on sobbing, his cock pressing against the bars of the cock cage. 

“Kevin!” Neil wails. “Kevin, fuck! Stop,  _please, it’s too much_!”  

Kevin keeps the vibrator in place. He returns his finger to the tip of Neil’s cock, where the precum is dripping, almost like he’s coming. He slides a nail into Neil’s slit, and Neil screams. 

His voice is getting hoarse, and his entire body is shaking with the amplified vibrations, and Kevin’s almost decided that Neil’s had enough when he hears Neil croak out, “no”. 

The vibrator’s turned off, the dildo left in him, and Kevin immediately uncuffs Neil. Neil collapses onto his back, whining as the dildo shifts in him. 

“Baby,” Kevin caresses his face. “Are you okay? Do you need to come?” 

Neil’s lips are dry, and Kevin reaches over to the dresser for a bottle of water. He gives Neil a few sips, and Neil stares at the ceiling his eyes glassy. 

“Holy shit,” Neil whispers. “That was so fucking intense, Kev.” 

“You safeworded,” Kevin says. “Do you want to stop?” 

Neil shakes his head, chest heaving, still trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, I can still feel the vibrations,” he presses his hand to the base of his cock.  

“Do you want me to take out the dildo?”  

“I-In a minute,” Neil says, drinking some more water. “It was so much. My skin feels oversensitive, I felt like I was going to come in the cage but I knew I couldn’t but- but  _fuck_.” 

“Let me take off the cage,” Kevin proffers. “We don’t need to continue.” 

“No,” Neil stops him. “I – I just needed a break. I want to continue,” he whispers, looking at Kevin. Kevin kisses him softly. 

“We don’t have to.” 

“I know,” Neil says. “But I want to.” 

“Okay,” Kevin agrees. “But we’re done for tonight.” 

~~~~

“It’s your second to last day,” Kevin appraises Neil, green eyes admiring his boyfriend. “Tomorrow you get to come as much as you want!” 

“Why does that sound like a threat?” Neil groans from his place on the bed. 

He’s blindfolded, on his back, arms tied to the headboard, ankles free for once.  

“Do you trust me?” Kevin asks quietly. 

“With my life,” Neil responds immediately. “You’re one of the two people I would let myself willingly be in a room with while I have on a blindfold.” 

Kevin’s heart jumps. He smiles giddily although Neil can’t see. “I hope the other’s Andrew.” 

“No, it’s Jeremy,” Neil quips but there’s a smile on his face. “Of course, it’s Andrew, dumbass.” 

Kevin kneels next to Neil’s head, and Neil turns to where he feels the dip in the bed. “I’m going to deafen you,” he says softly. “These are noise-cancelling ear plugs. They’re really expensive, and they work really well.” 

“Yes,” Neil breathes. 

“You’re probably not going to hear much for the next hour or so,” Kevin says. “Your safeword still applies. I’m going to put these in now.” 

Neil nods his consent. Kevin stares at him, disbelieving that he actually scored two gorgeous men. One was on the bed in front of him, the other was out with his new buddy Renee. How did he end up so lucky? 

“One last thing,” Kevin whispers, leaning down to murmur in Neil’s ear. Goosebumps spread along Neil’s throat. “I love you.” 

He presses the ear plugs in and Neil explodes. “Really?!” he’s talking a bit too loudly, not that he would know. “Are you kidding me? Come  _on_ , Kevin, what the fuck? You can’t just say that for the first time and then  _deafen me_.” 

Kevin smiles, moving away from the bed and sits in the chair, breathing quietly.  

“Kevin?” Neil asks, turning his head although he can’t see. “Ugh. I hate you so much right now.” 

Kevin has to stifle a laugh. 

Neil sighs dramatically. “I’m not saying it back,” he pouts. “Nope. Not until I have come exactly ten times. And I get fucked. Many, many times by you and Andrew.” 

Kevin snorts when he remembers telling Neil that he wouldn’t be fucked by his cock for the week. Neil had almost lost it. 

“Where did you go?” Neil whines. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” 

Kevin smiles, getting up and picking up the bucket from next to the chair. He leans over the bed and pinches Neil’s nipple between his nails. Neil gasps, jerking. 

Kevin reaches into the bucket and picks up a piece of ice, rubbing it against Neil’s perked nipple. 

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, trying to strain away from the sensation. Kevin holds him in place, rubbing the ice around the nub, before sliding it across to the other one and repeating the motion. 

Neil curses again, hips jerking. 

Kevin leaves the ice in the middle of Neil’s pecs, knowing it would create a burning sensation from how cold it was, before picking up another piece of ice, and trails it down Neil’s abdomen.  

“So cold,” Neil murmurs, but there’s a drip of precum that lets Kevin know that he’s doing something right. 

Kevin spreads Neil’s legs a bit, before pressing the ice to his perineum and Neil jerks, cock twitching as he curses.  

“God  _damn_ it, Kevin,” Neil bites out, hands curling into fists. Kevin rubs the ice over his taint until it turns to water, then reaches over for the next item. 

He knows that he won’t be able to do this one for long, but he loves seeing Neil in a mess. 

He picks up the small vibrator. It’s extremely small, but powerful. The head of it is small enough to fit in between the bars on the cock cage. 

Neil was going to kill him. 

Kevin chuckles and turns on the vibrator, holding Neil’s caged cock in his hand. 

“Kevin?” Neil says. “What are you going to do to little Neil? Kevin, don’t you dare –” 

Neil screeches when Kevin presses the vibrator to the tip of Neil’s cock. He sits on Neil’s legs, trying to contain a thrashing Neil. 

Neil screams himself hoarse, and Kevin knows that his cock is probably so sensitive, so he doesn’t leave it for long. Precum streams from Neil’s cock, pooling on his abdomen.  

“Kevin, wait, wait, please,  _fuck –_ ,” Neil’s voice goes high pitched and he ends up in a broken scream. 

Kevin turns it off and immediately Neil gasps for air, shuddering. “Kevin,” Neil’s voice is still pitched, shaky. “Kevin, I think I just came.” 

Kevin’s breathing heavily, extremely turned on, reaching over and pushing up the blindfold up and pulling out the ear plugs. 

Neil’s eyes are wild, brimming with tears. “Kevin, I -,” he’s still trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, that felt like the worst orgasm ever but it was so satisfying. Fuck, I’m so sorry –” 

“Shh,” Kevin kisses him. “It’s okay. It’s a ruined orgasm. You barely came. Tomorrow is going to be worth it, I promise.” 

Neil’s smile is watery, and Kevin leaves him to gather his thoughts as he unties him and cleans him up.  

He’s climbing back into bed when he hears the front door open. Neil smiles widely, turning to Kevin. “Andrew’s home. Can’t wait to tell him your little confession.” 

“Pretty sure that it’s supposed to be from me,” Kevin mumbles, leaning against the headboard as Neil snuggles under his arm.  

“Pretty sure he already knows,” Neil retorts and Kevin flushes. “I think that’s what got to me,” Neil continues softly. “You said that and then I couldn’t hear anything, my mind was just all over the place and then the ice and the vibrator. I… lost control before I even had a proper grasp on it.” 

“I know,” Kevin kisses his forehead. “That was the point, baby. I’m not mad.” 

“I love you too,” Neil whispers, staring at Kevin with his big blue eyes. 

Kevin’s heart skips a few beats. “What about those ten orgasms and a lot of fucking by me and Andrew?” 

Neil rolls his eyes. “Shush. My cock hurts, be nice to me.” 

“Are you two done being gross?” Andrew asks dryly from where he’s leaning on the doorway. 

“Andrew!” Neil says happily, and Andrew walks over, sharing out kisses.  

“Hey,” Kevin murmurs, hand slipping into Andrew’s locks.  

“We’re sharing out love confessions,” Neil says, smiling widely. “Have anything to add?” 

Andrew scoffs and turns around, stripping off his jersey and jeans, tossing them into the laundry basket.  

“Aw don’t be a buzzkill,” Neil giggles.  

“What’s the point saying it if you already know?” Andrew asks amicably before ambling back to the kitchen. 

Neil flushes and Kevin’s throat goes dry. Neil sighs, snuggling into the pillow. “We’re never gonna get him to say it, aren’t we?” 

Kevin laughs. “Probably not. Are you going to sleep?” 

“Mmm,” Neil nods. “You wore me out. Plus, sleep’s gonna make tomorrow come faster.” 

Kevin rolls his eyes, kissing Neil’s forehead. “Okay, I’m gonna talk to Andrew.” 

He leaves Neil snuggled in the sheets, padding out the bedroom to where Andrew’s leaning against the counter, eating from a tub of ice cream. 

“Hey,” Kevin leans over and kisses Andrew, stealing some of the sweet, cold ice cream. “Mmm.” 

“How’s it going?” Andrew asks. “Is your inner Dom having fun?” 

Kevin shrugs, leaning next to Andrew. “It’s good. But it’s also going to be a one-time thing. I didn’t think about you.” 

Andrew frowns. “What?” 

Kevin shrugs. “You’re not getting off.” 

Andrew smiles wryly. “I could do without sex for a week, Day.” 

“For a weekday?” Kevin teases, and Andrew rolls his eyes at him, stuffing his face. Kevin bites his lip. “You  _know_ ,” he starts mischievously. “I rode Neil on the first day.” 

Andrew freezes, just slightly, but enough for Kevin to recognize.  

“I got him so hard,” Kevin whispers. “Put a cock ring on him. You should’ve heard him, Andrew. Heard him  _cry_  because he wanted to come so badly. And you should’ve seen him. All flushed and sweaty. Breathing hard. Cock  _dripping wet_.” 

Andrew’s fingers dig into the sides of the cardboard container until it caves in. 

“And the second day, Andrew. Fuck, I sucked those perky little nipples until he was begging, Andrew. We should try to make him come from just nipple stimulation one day, fuck, he probably could do that.” 

“Kinky fucker,” Andrew laughs breathlessly, and Kevin hums in agreement.  

“He was begging me to fuck him,” Kevin murmurs. “Telling me about how much of a good slut he’s been, saying that he needed to feel a cock in his ass. Wanted me to call you if I wasn’t up to it. Needy little slut. He just wanted something up his ass.” 

“And you?” Andrew whips his head to stare intensely and Kevin. Kevin finds his breath stuck in his throat. The power dynamics in this relationship were so simple, so easy. 

Kevin smiles, his cock already throbbing because he didn’t get to come when he was playing with Neil. 

“Anytime,” Kevin responds lightly. 

~~~~

And that’s how Kevin finds himself spread-eagled on their new metal table, Andrew face buried between his cheeks. 

Fuck, Andrew knew how to eat ass. Was so good at it, Kevin was already hard and aching. No one else could make him hard from eating his ass. But here he was, almost ready to burst. 

Wasn’t the first time, wasn’t going to be the last. 

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes, hands reaching down to scratch lightly at Andrew’s scalp, “fuck, you could make me come like this.” 

Andrew thrusts his tongue in Kevin’s hole a few times, before licking all the way up his taint, sucking his balls in quickly one by one, then looked up. “Do you want to?” 

Kevin’s almost dizzy with pleasure, and he shakes his head, sighing unsteadily. “Fuck me,” he whispers, spreading his legs wider. 

Andrew smirks, before disappearing between Kevin’s legs again, this time his fingers probing Kevin’s ass. Kevin whimpers, trying not to be too loud because he didn’t want to wake Neil. 

“Goddammit Andrew,” he mutters, fingers still playing with Andrew’s hair. Andrew presses lightly against his prostate and he chokes back a moan. “Shit. Fuck.” 

He shuts his eyes, seeing stars burst behind his eyelids, body trembling. Andrew stands, pressing his cockhead lightly against Kevin’s entrance and remaining there. 

Kevin trembles with anticipation, and he tries to arch his hips downwards to slide Andrew’s cock in. Andrew places a hand on his hip and Kevin stills, panting as if they’d already started. “Patience,” Andrew says, stroking Kevin’s hip with his thumb. “Yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Kevin murmurs. “Fuck me, Andrew.” 

Andrew pushes in slowly, and Kevin’s breathing stutters at the intrusion. It feels so good. Sometimes he misses this, misses how full it feels, and he could completely understand why Neil enjoys being a strict bottom.  

He moans quietly as Andrew wraps a hand around his cock. He knows Andrew isn’t going to draw this out, knows Andrew could do this for an hour and not make either of them come. Andrew’s the master of teasing and fucking and Kevin will submit to him every time. 

But Andrew’s making it fast and dirty, and Kevin can’t complain. He’s pushing all Kevin’s sweet spots, all the spots that he learnt while they were just fuck buddies (not even friends with benefits because… were they even  _friends_  in the first place?). He’s digging his fingers into Kevin’s hip, thrusting upwards, scraping that sensitive nub every time.  

He’s flicking his fingernail on the underside of Kevin’s cock, and Kevin’s back curves as he moans out Andrew’s name. 

“Choke yourself,” Andrew whispers, catching Kevin by surprise. 

Normally Andrew didn’t hesitate to do it. Still, Kevin arches his neck and wraps his long fingers around it.  

He presses his fingers in lightly, just enough to feel it, as Andrew sets a brutal pace. He fucks Kevin hard, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room, his hand a tight vacuum on Kevin’s sensitive cockhead.  

He pinches Kevin’s nipple hard, and Kevin chokes as lust sears through him like a hot flame. His fingers press harder into his skin, and he can feel his air cutting off, not too much, still enough for him to gasp for air. 

Andrew’s hand still has a vice-like grip on his cock, and Kevin can feel his orgasm crashing into him, hard and heavy and Andrew knocks Kevin’s hand away from his neck and replaces it with own, pressing down  _just enough_ , just  _right_ , till Kevin has to struggle to draw air and fuck, he’s  _coming_. 

Immediately Andrew’s hand from his neck moves, and the hand around his cock doesn’t lose the tight grip, but he pumps him instead, milking him. 

“Andrew,” Kevin breathes out, gasping for air, trying to replace the oxygen that he didn’t intake for the few seconds. “Andrew, you need to come, fuck.” 

The orgasm is still buzzing pleasantly through Kevin when Andrew fucks into him hard one last time and comes, filling Kevin up.  

“Fuck,” Kevin blinks spots out of his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. “I forgot how much choking turns me on.” 

Andrew laughs breathlessly, cock twitching inside of Kevin. “I’m shacking up with two kinky idiots.” 

They stay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath, and Kevin’s so relaxed, he’s almost asleep, before Andrew’s tugging him up. 

“Come on, you have to bathe,” Andrew orders him. “Let’s go.” 

He drags him to the shower, washing a lax, half-awake Kevin quickly, before drying them both and carrying him over to the bed. Kevin falls into the bed, and Neil curls into him on one side and Andrew lays on the other side. Couldn’t be better. 

* * *

 

“Kevin, wake  _up_!” Neil screeches. “It’s  _the_  day.” 

“Andrew,” Kevin mumbles. “Take the child out for ice cream or something.” 

Neil laughs, still shaking Kevin. “He’s left already. He’s hanging out with Renee for breakfast.” 

Kevin sighs, blinking sleepily, before looking sternly at Neil. “Did you eat?” Neil looks sheepish. 

“Go get something to eat,” Kevin orders. “And let me sleep.” 

With that, he promptly rolls over and falls back asleep, unhearing to Neil’s groan.  

~~~~

“Yes or no?” Kevin asks Neil softly, hands trailing up Neil’s abdomen.  

“Is that an  _actual_  fucking machine?” Neil asks in wonder, before staring at Kevin suspiciously. “Did you steal it from Foxy?” 

Kevin rolls his eyes. “I borrowed it. Dan knows I have it.” 

Neil sighs, wiggling on the bed. His hands are tied to the headboard, ankles to either bed post, knees bent and legs spread wide open for Kevin’s enjoyment.  

“Yes,” Neil answers Kevin’s previous question. “All the yeses.” 

“Close your hands into fists,” Kevin orders and Neil complies willingly. “I’m gagging you, so if you want stop, unclench your hand, okay? Once I see your fingers, I’m stopping. Middle finger, anything.” 

Neil nods, and Kevin produces the gag. Neil’s eyes widens as he exhales slowly. “Fuck.” 

“Thought your oral fixation might appreciate this,” Kevin says cheerfully, and Neil looks at him with wide eyes.  

“Yes, please,” he bites his lip and Kevin smirks.  

It’s a dildo gag – a piece of leather with a buckle, and a short, thick dildo. Kevin smiles as he slides the dildo into Neil’s mouth, buckling the leather strap behind his head.  

There’s a glassy look in Neil’s eyes, and Kevin knows that he’s sinking and giving into the lust.  

He lubes the dildo on the machine thoroughly. Neil shifts his hips, presenting his hole as Kevin presses the tip of the dildo to it.   

A metal arm extends from the machine, holding a remote controlled vibrator. Kevin unlocks Neil’s cock, sliding the cage off it gently, and almost immediately Neil’s cock fills up, getting hard.  

Kevin places the vibe at the tip of Neil’s cock, not turning it on, sitting in the seat near the bed.  

And then he turns on the machine with his remote. It fucks in and out of Neil slowly, and Neil’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he groans around the gag, hips jerking. His cock starts leaking almost immediately, hard and red and lying on his abdomen. 

“You’re lucky I didn't put on the vibrator yet,” Kevin chuckles darkly, and Neil casts him a glare, the intensity of which is tamped down by his heaving chest and lust.  

He’s breathing heavily, moaning sounds muffled by the gag, and it’s barely one minute before Kevin raises the intensity to maximum, and Neil yells around the gag as the machine fucks into him at a brutal pace that not even Andrew could match. 

It's probably less than a minute, and Kevin's cock is painfully hard, watching his boyfriend get pummelled by the machine, and then Neil's coming, his cock twitching as he spills onto his abdomen, breathing heavily. His chest is rising and falling quickly as his cock spurts, tears leaking out of his eyes and rolling down the side of his face. 

Kevin turns on the vibrator, and almost immediately Neil's hips jerk away from it because he's oversensitive, but he can't escape. Moving down from it would only press the dildo harder into him and into his tender prostate. 

He shoots Kevin a look of betrayal, but Kevin just smiles encouragingly at him as he amps up the vibrations and Neil's entire body goes rigid, his eyes rolling back. 

Then he starts to shake, tears falling out of his eyes faster and suddenly Neil's hips are arching off the bed and Kevin could only look on in wonder as he comes again, twice in less than five minutes. 

Neil's moaning wantonly, sounds muffled by the dildo in his mouth, and Kevin's hardon is forgotten as he stares at Neil. 

Neil's eyes are glassy, he looks so high, whining as the dildo continues fucking in and out of him, his entire body twitching from the sensitivity and overstimulation. 

Kevin keeps an eye on Neil's hands, but they stay curled in a tight fist, so he leaves the vibrator and the fucking machine on maximum. 

Neil barely gets time to relax, his chest rising and falling quickly and he's full on sobbing as another orgasm is wrenched out of him, and Kevin presses a hand against his hard cock, straining in his pants. 

Three times in less than ten minutes. There's gotta be a record somewhere there. 

He's gonna try to get Neil to one more, and then he's going to stop, even if Neil's not ready to. He rises slowly, picking up some nipple clamps that he had hidden in the dresser drawer, going over and rubbing Neil's nubs slowly, perking them up, before squeezing them between the jaws of the clamps. 

Neil howls, back arching, cock twitching valiantly. Kevin tugs on them slightly and Neil shudders. Kevin moves the arm of the vibrator from the head of Neil's cock, to his perineum, the vibrator both assaulting his balls and the dildo that's fucking out of him at the same time. 

Neil's shaking, staring at Kevin with teary eyes. Kevin smiles, brandishing another vibrator, pressing it to the head of Neil's cock, and Neil jerks. 

Neil's thrashing, head moving side to side like he's trying to signal that he  _can't_  come again, but his fingers are still curled up in a tight ball, so Kevin just presses the vibrator harder to Neil's cock. 

With one hand, he hooks a chain to each nipple clamp, and Neil's eyes are wide as Kevin tugs on the chain. 

And then, Kevin rips off the chain harshly and there's a muffled yell, and Neil's hips are shaking uncontrollably as he comes dry, and he looks like he's between passing out and being completely blissed out.  

His fingers uncurl, middle finger pointing up and Kevin chuckles but he'd already expected it, turning off the vibrators first. 

Neil relaxes almost immediately, still breathing hard, his chest a mess of cum and sweat. Kevin turns off the fucking machine, sliding it out of Neil's gaping hole. He unties his boyfriend, and Neil twitches as Kevin unbuckles the gag, sliding the spit slicked dildo out of Neil's mouth. 

Neil brings his arms to his chest, his body still twitching. Kevin smiles, before bringing a cloth to Neil's chest, wiping gently, but Neil flinches.  "Sens't've," he mumbles, voice croaky, eyes sliding shut. 

Kevin wipes him up quickly, leaving him to pass out.  

~~~~

Andrew comes in about an hour later. Kevin's still sitting in the chair, mind blown about what had just happened and sort of regretting that he didn't video tape it. 

Andrew pauses in the doorway as he takes in Neil's passed out state, raising an eyebrow at Kevin. "Did you kill him?" 

Kevin glares at Andrew, rolling his eyes. "He came four times." 

Andrew raises an eyebrow. "Really, now." 

"I can't believe he did it," Kevin whispers, moving to sit on the ground, folding his legs as he leaned against the chair.  

Andrew sits opposite him, mirroring his position, shaking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Are you going to have an existential crisis now?" 

Kevin doesn't answer, waving away the cigarette smoke absently. "I just can't believe he said yes." 

"Believe it," Andrew says. "It's not that hard. He's just as kinky and stupid as you are." 

There's a laugh from the bed, and they look up to see Neil on the edge of the bed, blinking down sleepily at them. "We may be kinky and stupid but you still love us," he quips, smiling widely. "I feel like jello," he informs Kevin who hands him a bottle of water, laughing as he fails to muster the strength to open it. Andrew opens it for him, glowering at Neil as he shakily sips some.  

"I have an idea," Neil says, starting to look more awake. "Since I'm too fucked out to move, and I probably am not going to be able to come for about four years from now, Andrew, you could fuck Kevin while I look on happily?" 

"Not feeling to fuck," Andrew drawls before looking over at Kevin. "You got to come?" 

Kevin shakes his head, so Andrew nods decisively, outing his cigarette. "Yes or no?" 

Kevin responds  _yes_. Andrew demands that he stand, before the blonde is getting on his knees and pulling Kevin's half hard cock out of his sweat pants, swallowing him down.  

"Fuck," Kevin mutters, hand carding in Andrew's hair, and his eyes slide shut, imagining Neil tied up and being fucked with the machine. 

Remembering Neil gets him hard and aching almost immediately, and Andrew's sliding one finger over Kevin's perineum and into his hole. Kevin's hip jerks at the intrusion, eyes opening to see Neil staring at them with lust filled eyes. 

Andrew's pushing his finger lightly into Kevin's hole and pressing against his prostate. Kevin groans low in his throat, as Andrew fucks him slightly with his finger, swallowing Kevin's hardness deep in his throat and humming. 

Kevin moans as he comes, the orgasm more relieving than anything else, fingers clenched in Andrew's hair. 

"Fuck," Neil says, staring at them as Andrew sucks Kevin until he's twitching from sensitivity. "Get over here." 

Kevin smiles as Andrew stands, kissing him and moaning at the taste of smoke and his cum. Andrew pulls away, before moving to the side of the room as he pulls his shirt over the back of his head, undressing.  

Kevin feels a tug on his hand and Neil yanks him down on top of him, kissing him hotly. "This week was amazing," Neil whispers against Kevin's mouth, wrapping his limbs around the taller guy. "Those orgasms blew my fucking mind." 

Kevin laughs, kissing Neil again, before collapsing on the side of him, rolling to the other side of the bed. "Thank you for going along with it." 

Neil shuffles to the middle, just as Andrew climbs in his side. Neil smiles happily as Andrew snakes a hand around his middle, Kevin facing him. Neil reaches up and kisses Kevin's nose. "My pleasure." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking next I'll do a story just with chapters of all the requested pairings. If you have any pairing requests, step forward :) (please, no gxg or pairings like Kevin/Jean x Riko because... no)
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
